


Hugs and Returns

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Christmas, Happy Ending, I named him Liam, M/M, Omega Verse, Soldier!Alfred, usuk baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Arthur and his son, Liam, receive the best Christmas present this winter.





	Hugs and Returns

"Daddy, can we get ice cream?"

Arthur glanced down at his son, his forest green eyes sparkling at him with hope. The boy pulled his biggest puppy dog look as he put his hands together, curving his pink lips to a pout.

The man chuckled before ruffling his son's sandy-blonde hair. "Now, Liam," Arthur says with a sprinkle of chastise in his tone. "Why would you want to eat ice cream during this cold winter?"

"It's not that cold," Liam giggled.

"It is," Arthur replied with a smile.

It was December twenty-fourth, the day before Christmas, where the streets in Virginia are covered with inches of snow. The air was frosty, but it was bearable enough for the citizens to go ice skating at the frozen lake or go to the supermarket to do last minute shopping for their dinner during Christmas Eve.

That was exactly what Arthur Kirkland was doing with his seven-year-old son.

"Can we please get ice cream?" Liam pleaded once more, taking the seam of Arthur's sleeve and tugging it. "Just for tonight, I promise! Then I won't eat ice cream again!"

"You always say that, poppet," Arthur teases with a wink. "You've mention that little promise before, but when we went to the store the next day, you were begging for another tub of mint ice cream."

"But I was really hungry that time! And it was really hot!"

"It's not hot right now, though." Arthur nods to the supermarket's glass window. Snow was falling outside, but it wasn't as heavy as the one from last night.

"Hmp…" Liam pouted once more, but he was persistent. "But Daddy, can we still get? Please? Please? Please?"

It was obvious the little bugger wasn't going to give up. Arthur sighed in defeat. He couldn't resist those eyes. "Well, alright, we can perhaps buy one tub." He chuckled as Liam jumped in joy.

"Yes!" The boy exhilarated. "Thank you, thank you!"

The smile never left Arthur's lips. "Well, go on then, get the one you like before I change my mind," he says, causing Liam to giggle and race to the freezers. He came back with a small tub of Butter Pecan ice cream. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it," Liam chirped, giving the tub to Arthur so he could put it in their shopping trolley. "Can we go home now?"

"Not yet, we still have some more shopping to do. Don't tell me you want to eat ice cream already," Arthur inferred, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his son.

Liam only replied with an innocent smile.

"We're only eating ice cream once we finish dinner," Arthur declared with a smile before pushing the cart forward to the next aisle.

Pouting, Liam followed along and helped his father spot their needed ingredients for their dinner.

About a half hour later, the father and son exited the supermarket with plastic bags hanging from their hands. Arthur gazed up into the sky with his green eyes; the snow had receded, which cleared up the foggy view around their area. The sky was still populated with grey clouds, and the wind was gushing frigid air into their faces.

Arthur shivered from the contact. Despite the heavy scarf around his neck, hand mittens, and the many layers of clothing shielding his body, the golden-haired male still felt cold. He quickly remembered that Liam had forgotten to bring his own scarf. The little boy was wearing his winter coat, yes, but his small neck was still exposed.

Placing the plastic bags down, Arthur kneeled beside his son. "H-here," he started, a cloud of cold air forming with his words. "It's getting c-cold and you don't ha-have a s-scarf. Take mine, y-you might catch a fever."

Before Arthur could even take off his scarf, Liam stopped him. "No!" He shook his head. "I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine."

The Englishman clicked his tongue, a sign he was beginning to not stand his son's stubbornness. "Liam…" He started, his eyebrows furrowing downwards.

"Honest!" Liam declared. "I'm still warm, see?"

Small hands cupped Arthur's cheeks, delivering a comforting warmth to the frozen skin beneath.

"Wha…"

"I don't need it, you do. You're freezing, Daddy," Liam pointed out, his voice laced with concern. "Your cheeks are really cold and your lips are becoming blue. You need it more than I do."

Arthur hated how he was wrong. He truly does want Liam to feel safe and warm to the point where he risks his own safety and condition for him. Nevertheless, what would Arthur do if he passes out from the cold? What would happen to Liam?

"Just keep it, Daddy. I'm fine, can't you see? My hands and cheeks are still warm, but yours aren't." Liam places his hands on his hips before pulling a look Arthur was familiar with. "Don't be stubborn, Daddy."

The man chuckled lightly and nodded. "If you say so. But if you catch a cold because of this, no more ice cream for a month." Arthur straightened his back and ruffled his son's hair before reaching for their bags.

Liam covered his head. "I'll prove you wrong!" He giggled. "Plus, I can't have you freezing during our walk back home. An Alpha always protects an Omega!"

Ah, there it was.

While Liam had inherited Arthur's wits and intelligence, the lad had also inherited his father's boisterous and enthusiastic personality. And don't let the omega explain the _hero complex_ his son and his idiotic Alpha share.

While it warmed Arthur's heart to see Liam expressing kindness and sincerity, it also broke a tiny piece of it.

Shaking his negative thoughts away, he grabbed Liam's hand. "Let's go on then, poppet. We've got a lot of cooking to do before Christmas Eve. And who said that you're an Alpha?" Arthur said with a smile.

"I did," Liam replies with a proud smile.

Arthur and Liam marched the same route to their apartment building, passing by Christmas-themed stores, citizens dressed as Santa, parks, and trees covered in white snow. The two walked hand-in-hand in silence, with Arthur listening to Liam's humming. A soft melody of America's 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'.

As he and Liam wait for the light to turn green, a family of three were standing on the other side of the crosswalk. Arthur's eyes turned solemn, his lips pursing to a thin line, and the hand that was holding the plastic bags had tightened.

Two men were holding both the hands of their daughter. The little girl was giggling, swinging herself back and forth using her fathers' hands. The Alpha and Omega standing besides her were smiling, the taller of the two telling her to be careful.

Arthur's heart clenched as he looked away. He glanced down at his son, who was still humming and swaying from side to side. It appears that he hasn't taken notice of the complete family in front of them. Or he has but chose not to acknowledge it.

Biting his lip to sustain the raging emotions beginning to be set ablaze in his heart, Arthur stared hard at the floor.

_Another missed Christmas._

"Daddy?"

Liam's small voice had pulled him back to reality. Arthur's expression softened before looking at his son with a forced smile.

"Yes, poppet?"

"The light is green," Liam informed, pointing at the stop light. It truly was glowing green, and Arthur hasn't noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking of home for a second. How it would be warm once we step back inside." They began walking, and Arthur kept a straight look as the other family walk passed them, their voices fading out the longer their space extended.

"See, I told you you needed that scarf," Liam mentioned with a grin.

"Very funny," Arthur went along and poked his tongue out.

They continued their tread along the sidewalk, their apartment a few steps ahead. The snow crunched under their boots, creating a calm pattern for their ears to listen to instead of basking into the silence.

Only then did Arthur notice how quiet Liam had gone; his head was down and he stopped his humming.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

This time, it was Liam's turn to jump in surprise. Looking at Arthur with big eyes, he smiled and shook his head. "I was just thinking about Dad," Liam answered, his voice was quieter than usual.

A picture of a sandy-blonde American with blue eyes lingered in Arthur's mind.

_Alfred_.

"Oh," Arthur's voice was no more than a whisper. "What about your father?" _Please don't ask me again. My heart can't take it. I don't know… I absolutely have no idea when he's coming back._

"I'm just thinking about him. Do you think about him?" Liam asks, his attention focusing on Arthur.

The omega tried his best to speak normally. "Of course I do," he replied. "There's never a day where I don't think about him."

"Me too," Liam agreed. "It's been three years since he left. How come he never calls us anymore? In the first year, he called everyday, and he even sends letters. How come he doesn't do that now? Did something happen?"

Arthur wanted to tell him that nothing happened, that Alfred was alright, and the reason for being distant was because they weren't allowed to contact their loved ones during this time, or anytime at all. Arthur wanted to tell him that Alfred was probably sitting with his comrades and singing Christmas songs around the fire.

But he couldn't. Because Arthur didn't know. Arthur had no idea what Alfred was doing right now, nor the severity of his situation at the moment. He doesn't know why Alfred never calls or even send a message. Although the omega understands how strict that military is with their soldiers, they could at least let Alfred give a small message saying things like, 'How are you?', 'I miss you', or even a simple 'I'm fine' would suffice.

The man could be alone right now. He could be suffering, bleeding, or dying right now. And it hurts. It hurts Arthur knowing he doesn't know what was happening to his Alpha. He knows Alfred is strong, and that he promised to return to his family, but god damn, the man was also human. There are times where Alfred is weak. And because of this, Arthur can't help but think that-

No.

He shouldn't think so darkly.

Imagining Alfred's superiors knocking at his door, holding Alfred's folded uniform and an American flag shouldn't be in his mind.

Alfred is coming back.

And when he does, Arthur was going to punch him, hug him, kiss him, tell him to never leave America, and he was going to boast about the fact that his cooking skills have improved.

He was going to come back in one piece, _wearing_ his uniform, and he'll stay with them.

The man was only serving as a _reserve_, but the military somehow managed to pull some strings and placed Alfred's status as an active duty soldier.

But that's fine. _That's fine_, Arthur tells himself. Because once Alfred comes back, that would be the end of his contract. It was their deal. Once Alfred finishes his missions in Afghanistan, then he would return to America and continue working as a reserve, where he'll be coming home _everyday_.

If only Arthur knew when that day would actually be.

"I'm sure nothing happened, poppet, and he is fine, it's Christmas after all," Arthur assured albeit the heavy weight in his chest. _Please, let him be alright. God, please look after Alfred_. "You know, this reminds me. During World War One, the British and the Germans called an armistice on the first Christmas Eve."

"Ar… mistice?" Liam rolled out the newfound word on his tongue.

"Yes, armistice. It's when two groups agree to stop fighting and hold a temporary truce," Arthur explained, hoping this could wash away the pain blossoming in his heart. "During World War One on Christmas Eve, two enemies called a truce to play football."

"Wha-? No way!" Liam's mouth was agape in shock. "My history teacher never mentioned this!"

"Maybe you guys aren't that far into your lessons yet."

"Hmm, you're right, but I'm going to tell my classmates about this!" Liam exclaimed with a wide grin, his eyes shining with a hint of excitement.

Arthur smiled at that. He wanted to bring Liam away from thinking about Alfred. Because thinking about Alfred would cause his son to ask questions about him, and Arthur would reluctantly answer them.

Because he was already running out of lies.

x

With the song _Silent Night_ playing in the living room softly, Arthur and Liam worked together to fix their dinner in the kitchen. While the omega was cutting vegetables, Liam helped with the mild preparation, such as whisking the bowl, cracking the eggs and separating the whites and yolks, and with much begging, he was to begin making the eggnog - the version _without_ the alcohol of course.

"Uncle Scott said you once almost burned down your house in England the first time grandmother let you cook in the kitchen," Liam snickered, placing a few tablespoons of sugar onto a bowl of egg yolks.

Arthur's hand gripped the handle of the knife he was holding. "Did he now?" He bit back a growl while continuing to chop the bell pepper. A certain red-haired brother popped in his mind, causing the omega to chop rather harshly against the cutting board.

"He said you were trying to fry an egg, but you managed to start a fire at the stove. How did that happen?" Liam was busy focusing on whisking the egg and sugar mixture to notice the black cloud of rage radiating out of Arthur's body.

"I believe I don't remember, Liam," Arthur lied to save him the embarrassment. "And to be honest, you are spending too much time with your Uncle Scott."

"But he tells me stories about you when you were still young!" Liam announced, making Arthur flinch in shock. "He told me that you once grew your hair long when you were my age, and that you talked to yourself a lot. Oh! He also mentioned you were into a lot of punk stuff during your teenage years. Did you really dye your hair green and wear piercings? Do you still-"

"That's enough!" Arthur squeaked, his face burning to a dark crimson from the rushing memories flooding his mind. _Those were embarrassing_! He had managed to dump those memories into a large, forgotten ocean in his mind, but Scott managed to resurface them. "Never listen to your Uncle Scott, or even better, don't hang out with him anymore."

Liam covered his mouth with a hand to conceal his giggles. "Okay, Daddy," he snorted.

Arthur released a shaky sigh. _Once I get my hands on that bastard, he is going to __**die**__._

The two fell into silence again, with both listening to the radio playing music in the living room. While Arthur finished cutting the last batch of vegetables, Liam began pouring the wet ingredients for the eggnog. _No alcohol of course._

Arthur would love to have a spike of bourbon in his eggnog, but he's taken an oath to never drink when around Liam. A sacrifice he willingly took as a father.

They continued their cooking, with Liam humming along with the soft music.

It truly was a silent, peaceful night.

Until the doorbell rang.

Arthur turned to leave the kitchen but Liam had beaten him to it. "I'll get it!" He announced before jumping off the chair he was standing on.

"If it's your Uncle Scott, make sure to slam the door to his face and lock it!" Liam hears his father shout behind him.

The boy giggled as he ran up to the front door. Using his tip-toes, he pushed himself up and twisted the doorknob. Maybe it was his Uncle Scott, or maybe Mr. Kiku, a close friend of his Daddy's that he shares tea with. Sometimes they come by and visit them around the week; they must be here for Christmas as well.

Opening the door, Liam caught sight of beige combat boots and cargo pants. His mind didn't register who the knocker is until his green eyes looked up to meet a pair of azures grinning down at him.

Liam gasped loudly before smiling widely at their new guest.

There, standing fully at six foot two, clad in the Army Combat Uniform was Alfred F. Jones.

"DAD!"

x

Meanwhile, Arthur's ears picked up the murmuring inside the living room. "Liam?" He called out. Hearing no reply, the omega's brows furrowed in concern. "Liam?" He calls out more loudly again.

Arthur saunters out the kitchen quickly with several bad scenarios playing in his mind. He shouldn't have let Liam answer the door. It was almost seven o'clock for goodness sake! It could have been some mugger knocking at their door!

"Liam?!" Arthur calls out once again before entering the living room. "Liam, what's-"

Arthur skidded to a stop, his eyes staring hard at the man holding Liam in his arms. If it was a man he was not familiar with, the blonde would have lunged at the intruder and decked the bastard until he passed out. He may look small since he was an omega, but seeing his son threatened pulled out the beast in him.

Nevertheless, Arthur did not find that scenario as he watched Liam hug the man at the door.

Every emotion, every feeling Arthur carried had started spinning around his heart. Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes as he stared at the two in front of him.

Alfred.

Alfred was there.

Alfred was _here_.

He told himself it probably wasn't real. Because he's dreamt of Alfred coming home so many times that seeing him right now felt impossible.

Nevertheless, the man himself looked past his son's back to see the omega standing behind the couch. Alfred would be lying if he said he didn't feel like collapsing at the sight of his mate that he hasn't seen for three years.

They were finally united.

Holding Liam with his left arm, Alfred marched towards the shocked omega, opening his other arm to welcome him in a hug. But as he halts in front of him, Arthur made no move, for he appeared paralyzed and frozen at his place.

The omega's mouth opened, but no words had come out. His mouth continued to open and close without releasing any words, his pink lips quivering as well.

The poor thing looked like he was about to fall to his knees already.

Seeing his mate's glassy eyes, Alfred kissed Liam's temple and placed him on the ground. He turned to his omega, a smile of relief, sorrow, and happiness curving across his handsome face.

Alfred pulled him to a warm embrace. He buries his nose against his mate's neck, whispering sweet nothings to his ear. "God… oh god, how I missed you," Alfred cooes while rubbing Arthur's back to soothe him. He could smell the pheromones that Arthur was releasing; they were a sad, downcasting scent. It was a heartbreaking sight to see, and the omega hated it.

Arthur had a list of things he wanted to do the moment Alfred returns home.

Crying was not one of them.

"Shh, I'm here. Baby, don't cry," Alfred whispered against his ear. His heart broke once he hears Arthur sobbing against his shoulder, the omega's back quivering against his body.

Arthur's list can come later.

All he wanted to do right now was to be hugged closely by his mate.

x

The once silent night was now filled with laughter, joy, and the sound of presents being torn open. Alfred and Arthur sat comfortably on the couch, the Alpha's arm wrapped snugly around the omega's waist.

Meanwhile, Liam had chosen to settle down on the floor, excited little hands unraveling the complete Harry Potter series sitting beside him. It was the present Arthur had gotten him.

"Since when did Liam start liking books?" Alfred, now wearing a pair of joggers and a sweater, inquired with a chuckle, his eyes catching sight of the new bookshelf upholstered on one side of the living room walls. Some of the books he recognized were Arthur's, but there were certainly new ones stacked in between them.

"Since he started first grade," Arthur replied proudly. "Sorry, Sergeant Jones, but those comic books you left for him had gone untouched. They're at the attic right now, collecting dust and serving as a homebase for the spiders."

Alfred gasped dramatically. "You fed the spiders my awesome comic books?" He cried, placing a hand on his chest to add a more dramatic flare. "I just came home and you're breaking my heart already, babe."

"It would rot Liam's brain if he read one of those so called picture books of yours."

"They're called comic books. Don't mind me, what have _you've_ been feeding Liam?"

Arthur smirked. "For your information, my cooking skills have improved throughout the years. Need I remind you that the potato salad and roast beef you were eating at dinner was made by me."

Now _that_ got Alfred flabbergasted. "Wow, I really missed a lot, Artie."

The omega smiled and placed a hand atop of Alfred's. "Yes, yes you did."

"But I won't anymore though," Alfred said, leaning his face closer to his mate's. "Because I'm staying here, with my family. You don't have to worry anymore, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you and Liam on the last two years. I co-"

"You're here now, and it doesn't matter. Your superiors didn't allow you to contact people from the outside, I understand," Arthur assured. "But no worries, because you're stationed back here in Virginia."

"And I'll be coming home everyday to you," Alfred said with a smile. The couple closed the space between them before sharing a kiss. "I won't be going anywhere else but towards your heart."

Arthur playfully smacked him across the chest. "You be quiet with your lame pickup lines, your son is sitting right there."

"Mm," Alfred hums, stealing a glance at Liam. "He doesn't seem to mind. He's too busy with his presents."

"Speaking of presents…" Arthur recalls the present Alfred had given their son. "Tickets to the ice rink tomorrow? Really?"

"Liam's been wanting to ice skate since he was four. And I did agree to not bring him ice skating when he was that age, but look at him now! And judging by the look on his face when I gave him the tickets, it seems you haven't fulfilled that wish of his."

Arthur pouted and crossed his arms. "Skating rinks are dangerous. It's a bloody river that's frozen over. I'll be much more satisfied if you bring him to a _real_ skating rink."

"But it's fun!" Alfred says before lowering his voice to a deeper tone only Arthur could hear. "I promise to hold you closer this time."

Arthur was reminded of their little accident when they went ice skating during their youth. "T-this isn't about me!"

Alfred chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's flushed cheeks. "This reminds me, I haven't given your gift yet."

The omega blinked in surprise. "You got me a gift? Alfred, you didn't have to. I… I didn't get you a gift, I…" _You being here is good enough._

"It's fine, babe. You'll love it."

Curious, Arthur watched his mate grab something from his back pocket. It was small seeing that Alfred was holding and covering it with just one hand, or it was the fact that the Alpha had large hands to begin with.

Since Arthur was too busy deciphering what his gift was, his green eyes didn't catch what the alpha was currently doing.

Only when he heard Liam gasp did he notice Alfred bending down on one knee in front of him.

"A-Alfred…!"

The Alpha smiled with a small blush on his face. "Arthur, I should have done this a long time ago. I've planned it already the second we found out about your pregnancy with Liam. Hell, the first time we kissed I declared that you would be the man that I will marry in the future.

"A lot of things got in the way, and I couldn't find the best time to propose to you. But now that we've finally settled down and I won't be forced to be stationed at another country again, I'm doing it," Alfred continued. The Alpha's eyes started becoming shiny as he looked at Arthur with plead. "Arthur, baby, will you marry me?"

Alfred released a small 'oof' after Arthur lunged at him, the omega's arms circling around his neck while he peppered the Alpha's face with kisses. Meanwhile, Liam released a victorious cheer before joining his parents during their small celebration.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

x

"Promise you'll get Daddy to go ice skating with us tomorrow?"

"Promise," Alfred replies. Liam was already tucked in with Alfred sitting at the foot of the bed. "He'll be there, don't worry. Now go to sleep, little buddy. You'll need to wake up extra early tomorrow if you want to go ice skating."

"Alright, thank you and love you, Dad," Liam says as Alfred kisses his forehead. "Goodnight!"

"Love you and goodnight to you too, sport," Alfred replied back. "Now get some sleep." He stood up and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

Walking to the doorway, he made sure to see if Liam had his eyes closed before closing the door behind him.

"And what's this about me ice skating with you two tomorrow?"

Alfred catches Arthur standing in front of him, arms crossed against his chest. The alpha catches the gold band around the omega's ring finger, causing his heart to flutter at the sight of it.

They were getting married.

Finally.

"He won't go if you don't follow along. Mama's boy, isn't he?" Alfred teased before wrapping an arm around the omega's waist. "Plus, I told you I'd hold you closer this time, remember?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm only doing it for Liam, though," he announced. "However, I forgot to mention, but I actually have a gift for you."

Alfred raised a brow. "Really? I thought you didn't…?" He watched the innocent smile curve on Arthur's face. "Well, I won't reject it if that's what you're thinking. Now, _where_ is this present?"

"It's in the bedroom, love."


End file.
